Perfect Problem
by asaiasai
Summary: ARASHI FANFIC UN itu gampang, SNMPTN yang susah, apalagi kalo lo IPC. Maunya sih masuk Kedokteran tapi guru bimbel lo gabut… tapi biar gabut.. sebenernya kece juga sih… - Nino, 17, Anak sekolah satu SMA CRACK OOC GAUL YAOI VARIOUS PAIRING
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Perfect Problem**

**Author : asaiasai a.k.a asai64**

**Fandom : Arashi**

**Genre : School Life, Romance, Crack, Comedy, Parody**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Bahasa Gaul, Adegan tak senonoh, Bahasa Preman**

**Synopsis : UN itu gampang, SNMPTN yang susah, apalagi kalo lo IPC. Maunya sih masuk Kedokteran tapi guru bimbel lo gabut… tapi biar gabut.. sebenernya kece juga sih… - Nino, 17, Anak sekolah tiga SMA**

**Pairing : Aimiya, Ohmiya, Sakumiya, Sakuraiba**

**Still need a disclaimer? *Sigh* ok, I only own the plot**

* * *

_Chapter 01 – Galau bimbel, Galau cinta_

Tes tes satu dua tiga?

Hem oke? Suara gue ga kedengeran kan? Gawat juga kalo sampe kedengeran, abis ini kan suara hati gue, curhatan hidup gue yang berbatu, panjang dan tiada arah. Oke langsung aja ya, gue Nino, gausah nanya nama panjang gue siapa. Mungkin lo semua lagi baca tulisan ini sambil main Diablo 3, nonton uber cup atau ngeliatin timeline gebetan lo waktu SD. Cuman gue enggak, gue… salah satu anak ga beruntung yang masih berkutat sama SNMPTN.

Dan gue termasuk salah satu anak sotoy yang masih belom nemu cara nyembuhin penyakit males. Gue anak IPS, dan gue mau ambil jalur IPC, dan tebak.. pilihan utama gue adalah kedokteran! Ha brengsek banget kan! Tapi udah H-10 hidup gue masih seputar main di sevel, gowes di senayan atau nangkepin layangan nyasar!

Tapi.. gue masih kok pergi ke tempat bimbel, iya.. bener kok!

"Nino, udah selse nyatet? Kakak mau apus nih." WISSSSS, baru aja gue mau bilang apa alasan bangsat gue sampe berakhir tiap sabtu nangkring di BTA, orangnya udah nyapa :") Oke, jangan bingung, yang barusan ngomong tadi itu namanya kak Aiba, oke sekali lagi.. KAKAK AIBA. Dia itu bisa semua pelajaran IPS… meskipun ga.. ga pinter-pinter amat.

"U..Udah kok kak!"

"Yaudah sekarang kalian semua ngerjain soal nomer 29 ya. Peluang itu emang susah kok, tapi karena yang bikin soal snmptn baik-baik jadi… SOALNYA DISUSAHIN HAHAHAHA! KERJAIN SANA!" Kak Aiba.. meskipun lawakannya alay, tapi.. jujur aja, dia itu G-A-N-T-E-N-G banget. Oke, gausah meragukan kelamin gue, gue lelaki perjaka bijaksana. Tapi, yang namanya Kak Aiba itu.. bisa memesona siapa pun dengan senyumnya itu… GUE HARUS APA? Gue bukan maho kok, Cuma kebetulan aja kali ini naksirnya sama mahluk gajelas pesonanya gini.

"Gileeeeee Kakak Aiba ganteng banget sih huuuuu" temen sebelah gue, namanya Ebi, emang beneran demen lelaki… dan dia musuh gue untuk urusan fanboying kak Aiba.

"EITS! Punya gue!"

"Ah brisik ah, gue juga mau tuh dibelai pake-" Oke gue ga akan nulis apa yang dia katakan ya, soalnya najis banget.

"Ebi! Lo diem ya! Dasar mesum kotor gajelas! Jangan nodain kak Aiba sama khayalan gajelas lo ya!" Itu namanya Merry.. tampangnya aja meditasi, sebenernya dia fangirl delusional sama semua mahluk lelaki sipit keturunan jepang.

"Gue juga punya hak dong! Emang cewek doang!" Oke ebi merry berantem lagi. BTA gue hari ini juga ga kondusif, semua ngobrol, semua berantem tapi si Kak Aiba Cuma senyum-senyum aja di pojok…. Tetep ganteng jir.

"Hari ini udah ya, pulang semua pulang! Inget udah H-10!" Kak Aiba pun ninggalin ruangan dan gue terduduk di kursi ngeliatin dia jalan.. oh god malaikat ngesot ganteng banget mana jalannya slow motion gue harus apa.. gue masih laki bukan sih?

"Neen, lo bukannya masih ada Inten?"

…Ebi ngomong apa ya tadi…..

"Woi lo bukannya masih ada Inten?"

"TAI GUE LUPA MASBROOOOOOOOOO!"

Ya.. jadi sebenernya gue… bimbelnya dua. BTA SAMA INTEN WOH. No wonder lah jadwalnya suka ciuman gitu Sebenernya gue tadinya mau ngelepas BTA, soalnya di tempat gue ini cabang yang gabutnya brengsek banget ih. Cuman gara-gara ada kak Aiba, gue ga mau ah ngelepas.. HAHAHA ya kalo di inten cabang gue.. gurunya aseli Sumatra smua, gile dah galaknya gue bergetar tiap duduk disana.

Trus ceritanya gue telat gara-gara mandangin kak Aiba slow motion… naas.

"NINO! KAMU TELAT?" oke gue kena damprat sekarang. "KAMU TAU KALO TELAT 10 MENIT GA BOLEH MASUK?"

"Tau Pak…"

"PERGI KAMU!"

Orang galak tadi namanya Pak Ohno.. iya sebenernya dia baik tenang kayak ombak, cuman kalo bataknya keluar.. 9 skala richter HUHUHU dia kayaknya ga suka banget sama gue, iya emang sih gue emang bejat jadi murid IPC… ga serius berjuang. TO GUE AJA BELOM NYAMPE 30 PERSEN NIH UDAH H-10 GUE GAMAU JADI TUKANG JUALAN TELOR PUYUH OHMAIGOD SAYA HARUS MASUK PTN.

"Telat Neen?"

"LOH JUN?" Eyah, dia temen gue.. sahabat sih tepatnya. "Ngapain lo di Inten! Kan lo udah memutuskan ga ikut snmptn dan masuk swasta!"

"Eits, gue Cuma lagi mau beredar aja, kangen lah tempat jelata gini." Dasar bajingan kece. Dia itu super kaya yang model cebok pake seratus ribuan. Udah kaya.. ganteng… jenius gajelas gue gatau lagi harus apa kok punya temen super banget :") Bapaknya itu Promotor artis-artis keren, ketiperi kemaren tuh diundang gara-gara si jun ngerengek mau joget bareng si keti.. ish dasar bocah. Sedangkan ibunya itu yang punya karaoke JUN VIZTA yang ada dimana-mana cabangnya udah kea indomaret dan alfa deh :/

"eit ngajak maen tampol. Mending kita main di sevel dah, gue musti nunggu sesi dua nih baru dibolehin masuk"

"Hayuk dah, lo mau makan chitato pake saos hot dog lagi ya? Beli ndiri ye.."

"AAAAAAAA GUE BOKEK, Angkot aja ngutang pake jaminan tamagochi gue huh Jajanin gue slurpee dong, plis."

"Iye dah kali ini aja ya, gue bosen melayani kebutuhan lo wakwak"

Sialan. Yang pelit kan harusnya gue.

Yep akhirnya kita nongkrong di sevel nungguin sesi dua inten mulai. Si jun.. duduk depan sevel doang yang nyapa udah segambreng daritadi.. gue itungan 10 cewek ada kali, kayaknya kenalan dia kalo gaul malem-malem.

"IH GILA KENALAN LO LAGI?"

"Iye, waktu itu ketemu pas lagi kitesurfing di bali haha."

"….Gue Tanya deh, followers twitter lo berapa orang?"

"hemmm 30 ribu ada lah."

"HANJIR BANYAK….BANG…BANGSAT! hah! Lo tuh siapa? Ga ada famous-famousnya coi!"

"Ah kayak gatau aja gue ini slalu beredar dimana-mana, Gue sama Jakarta itu udah kayak Yusra sama Yumna."

"ISH."

"Bentar gue mau check-in dulu. ' I'M AT SEVEL DEKET INTEN W/ 1 OTHER'"

"Kenapa sih kalo kita lagi hang out lo slalu aja mainan foursquare~!"

"Biar poinnya nambah dong say, biar orang tau aku eksis."

"….jijay."

"btw.. jam berapa ya?"

…huh? Hah? HAH?

"SESI DUA UDAH MULAI ANJIR"

…Iya gue telat lagi.. iya!

"NINO! KAMU MAU TELAT SAMPE BERAPA KALI SIH!" Si Ohno marah lagi huhu.

"Maap Pak…"

"KAMU TUH MAU MASUK IPC! KEDOKTERAN LAGI! KAMU YAKIN BISA? GA BISA KAN? YA NGGAK LAH!"

Tai jahat banget sih, huh.

"KAMU TUH JUALAN TELOR PUYUH AJA BELOM TENTU MAMPU!"

…Sialan dia tau karir cadangan gue.

"LIAT MATA SAYA! LIAT!"

"ENGGAK PAK AMPUN PAK AMPUN."

"Huh.. Yaudah, Kamu tinggal ya abis kelas selesai, saya kasih kamu privat bentar." Akhirnya dia jinak juga ya tuhan. Pak Ohno sebenernya jinak cenderung linglung ala mr. bean gitu, cuman dia… CUMAN DIA KAYAKNYA EMANG GA SUKA GUE DEH! Kenapa sih judes banget! Eits.. jangan-jangan dia suka sama gue? Ohmaigat jangan sampe deh, orang galak biasanya galakin yang disukain IH AMIT AMIT.

"Oke, kamu udah ngerjain lagi try out kemaren?" si Ohno duduk depan gue. Oke sekarang serius horornya, berdua doang di kelas nih haduh tuhan lindungi aku, aku mau perjaka sampe dapet FKUI

"iya.. lumayan…" gue sodorin aja dah tuh soal to kmaren, gue Cuma buka-buka bentar aja.. Cuma buka-buka aja.

"Hem…." Si ohno ngeliatin dengan sok. "Oh…. Ya….. KAMU GOBLOK YA"

"KE.. KENAPA PAK!"

"Ngerjain TPA aja kamu ga becus!" SHIT GUE DITABOK HUHU

"Gini ya, kamu.. kamu tuh punya banyak skali kekurangan. BAHASA kamu sudah bagus, tapi TPA kamu IPA DASAR kamu MATDAS kamu… lebih koplak dari Nobita!"

"JAHAT BANGET SIH PAK. SAYA KAN JUGA PUNYA HATI, GAUSAH SEJAHAT ITU DONG!"

"SAYA GA PEDULI, SNMPTN ITU KEJAM! GA PAKE HATI!"

"…Bener juga sih."

"Udah, sekarang kita kerjain bareng-bareng dari pertama, oke?"

Sebenernya sih gue ga terlalu masalah sama cara ngajarinnya dia. Dia guru Pro dan ngajarnya walau santai datar.. tapi gue ngerti, yah yang gue gasuka ya pas dia breaking point aja tuh meledak gajelas kayak elpiji bocor. Trus dia juga ngerti gue kurang dimana dan dia langsung tau kalo gue boong bilang udah ngerti hahaha

"Tuh kan.. sebenernya kamu tuh bisa." …shit kepala gue dielus. "Cuma kamu tuh kebanyakan main aja.." GILA DIELUS LAGI " ….yah…TAPI TETEP SAYA YAKIN KAMU IMPOSIBRU YA KALO MAU JADI DOKTER." Sekarang gue ditampol :"(

"APAAN SIH PAK KALO UDAH SAYA MAU CABUT"

"Hahahahaha jangan lupa belajar lagi ya, H-9 tuh."

"Loh bukannya H-10?"

"Ini udah ganti hari loh, baru aja jam 12."

…SHIT BERDUA AJA DI TEMPAT GELEP INTEN GINI… ke.. kenapa gue jadi mikir mesum nih amitaba amitaba harus sabar neen… sebenernya si Ohno tuh kece, maskulin gajelas tapi auranya cinta damai gitu.. matanya juga sebenernya ga ngantuk, tajem kayak perasaan waktu dikatain Jomblo.. KENAPA GUE JADI NGELIATIN DIA DAH.

"GUE PULANG AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

Huh.. Cuma… dikit kok.. masih banyakan kak Aiba… iya dikit kok.. deg-degannya

Tai ah.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

PREVIEW

_"NINOOOOO GOWESSSSS YUKKKKK"_

_"Hahahaha, gimana kalo kita belajar berdua aja?"_

_"Ngapain kalian dua-duaan! hah?"_

* * *

**_GIMANA SODARA? ANCUR? ALAY? JAYUS?_**

**_*MATI*_**

**_KOMEN DONG KOMEN PUHLEASE_**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Perfect Problem

Author : asaiasai a.k.a asai64

Fandom : Arashi

Genre : School Life, Romance, Crack, Comedy, Parody

Rating : T

Warning : Bahasa Gaul, Adegan tak senonoh

Synopsis : UN itu gampang, SNMPTN yang susah, apalagi kalo lo IPC. Maunya sih masuk Kedokteran tapi guru bimbel lo gabut… tapi biar gabut.. sebenernya kece juga sih… - Nino, 17, Anak sekolah satu SMA

Pairing : Aimiya, Ohmiya, Sakumiya, Sakuraiba

Still need a disclaimer? *Sigh* ok, I only own the plot

Chapter 02 – Kisah Neen di Hari Minggu

Fix pokoknya gue ga bakalan bangun pagi hari ini. Biarin gue dimarahin mamah dedeh gara-gara solat subuh jam 8. POKOKNYA NINO MAU SLEEPING BEAUTY DULU YA, dilarang goyang-goyangin, gue mau bertapa ketemu sama mahluk dunia mimpi.

"NEEEEEENOOOOOO!"

Nah kan brengsek kan, baru juga gue bilangin, ada gembel gajelas yang manggil-manggil dari bawah jendela. Paling nggak kayak di pelem-pelem romansa lah, bawa gitar sambil tebar bunga :((((

"NEEENOO NEEENOO GOWES AYUK~~~ NEENONEENONEENO" Tai abis dia mulai manggil gue pake nada ambulans… FAK

"PAAAN SEH JUN!" Gue dobrak juga jendela. Bener kan si Jun udah mejeng di depan sama sepeda kecenya, melambai penuh pesona, sampe diliatin ibu-ibu yang lagi beli sayur… IYA BU DIA EMANG GANTENG, everybody knewwwwwwww JUN ALAY everybody knewwwwww JUN BAJAYYYY

"Maksud lo apa gue Bajay! Turun ah neen!"

"Eh bro, gue tadi malem abis rodi di inten sama jengis khan, sekarang itu jadwal tempat tidur gue, kasian udah kangen dari kemaren."

"Ja..jadi lo lebih milih tempat tidur daripada gue?" Jun bergetar alay layaknya Nikita Willy lagi disiram sama pemeran antagonisnya.

"Oh iya dong, tempat tidur lebih seksi dari lo, empuk ga keras kayak lo BADAN TULANG SEMUA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA BADAN SAMA SEPEDA KERASAN BADAN." Sip, dia pasti nyerah, emang dasar lelaki anoreksia setengah mencong. Asal lo tau aja ya, dagunya jun tuh miring, kayaknya waktu bayi dia pernah dicium sama lumba-lumba, tapi salah sasaran gitu, makanya sekarang mulut dia kayak miring 30 derajat gitu. No wonder kalo nyanyi suaranya kayak tikus kejepit LOL PADAHAL EMAKNYA YANG PUNYA JUN VIZTA HAHAHAHA ALAAY BEUD.

"…Gue tau gue kurus keras…Giginya Limbad aja kalah… Gue tau kok… GRAAAAAAHH" ANJIRRRRR SI JUNNN ROBEK ATASAN. WHUT.

"Ibu-ibu! Liat ada yang seru wahhhhhhhh" INI APA kenapa ibu-ibu pada ngumpul sambil bawa hape motretin Jun, Oh tidak, sebagai teman merangkap manajernya, ga bisa nih poto dia disebar-sebar ga pake ijin, mana fotonya membahayakan gitu lagi.

"IYE!" Akhirnya gue ngalah aja dah, kasian juga punya temen setengah ababil setengah sosialita terkemuka. "Gue ganti baju dulu"

Huft. Capek. Si Jun mah enak, kuliah udah punya. Ya gua? Gile dah, belom dapet apa-apa ini, takut kualat kalo kebanyakan maen :(( Masalah orang susah. HIKS. Kayaknya cerita gue harus dibawa ke acara JIKA AKU MENJADI deh, biarin deh cewek2 sok nangis itu mencoba menjadi gue… GUE SI LELAKI KOMPLIKASI, punya temen alay, punya taksiran laki tulen dan punya guru sok galak tapi hot. Fak. Seneng-senang nggak.

"Mah, aku pergi duyu yaaa sama Jun…." Kok kayaknya emak gue ga denger dah. "Mah! Aku pergi dulu mau goyessssss!"

"Shh, mamah kamu lagi serius nonton." Ini lagi bapak gue pagi-pagi udah gajelas aja, sambil ngasih makan ayamnya dia makan magnum chocolate truffle… GA TAKUT MENCRET YA? Kalo gue sih udah pasti bakal bergejolak ;~;

"Papa ngasih apaan ke ayam..?"

"Oh.. ayam kamu sakit, papa kasih aspirin…"

"…oh." ….OH? HAHH? ORANG TUA KELAINAN HIH! PANTES AYAM GUE MATI TERUS! BRENGSEK! TUA BANGKA HUH Pengen nyumpahin mampus tapi nanti kaga ada yang biayain gua kuliah siyal, jadi malin kundang berat juga. "Mamah nonton apaan sih?"

"Itu loh ada debatnya rektor UI di metro, mamah kamu suka banget sama dia katanya ganteng muda berbakat… beda sama papah…HIKS" oke my abah mulai meneteskan air mata. Kasian juga sih dia, dulu sih ngakunya dia playboy kampus layaknya BOY yang ada di pelem2. Halah paling dia Cuma playboy kampus yang suka di pelem horror, akhirnya tragis dicincang Freddy.

"YA AMPUN WAW GILA SEKSI ABIS UGH GA TAHAN IBUUUUUUUUU" Oke emak lagi fangirling mending gue cabs aja dah.

"Sori Jun, udah pake baju belom?"

"Hah ngapain, ayo lo lepas atasan juga!" JRENG WHUT GILA SI JUN dikiranya kita mau tawuran apa sauna apa apa gu kaga ngarti lagi ya dia kenapa bangga dan loyal banget sama bodinya yang kayak papan strikaan. IH ALAY KENAPA JADI TEMEN GUE SIH.

"MAU SEPEDA BUKAN RENANG JIR."

"Biar dapet cewek ayolah neeeennnn :*"

"CEWEK? HAH? INI SIH ULTRA GAYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

"SIAPA YANG GAY? LU KALI DEMEN SAMA KAK AIBABAHHHH"

Gue kayang. Gue Salto. Gue pose lilin. WAW DAPET NILAI SEPULUH.

"TAI jangan keras-keras! Aib idup gue jangan donggggg HUH, gue lelaki tulen kok plis." Sini deh gue intipin dikit isi celana gue. "Percaya kan?"

"Hem iya deh, lo ga pake celana dalem ya ternyata…."

"FAK LUPA."

Akhirnya Jun mau pake baju gue dan langsung otw senayan. PLIS. Biar dia udah pake baju, tetep aja smua orang yang ada disitu ngeliatin dia. GUE TAU DIA KECE. KAYAK PANGERAN NYASAR, tapi asal lo tau aja ya cewek-cewek sebelom Jun liat apa yang ada di balik baju lo, dia udah liat balik celana gue duluan…. HAHAHAHAHAHA /GAPENTING/

"Neen, kenapa sih lo pengen jadi dokter? Ngikutin Chilla banget dah."

"Tai lu. Suka-suka gue dong, jangan ajak galau ahhhhh mau have fun dulu ngejer cewek pake sepedah eheheheh" Lumayan di depan ada cewek gembrot, senggol dikit ah biar kurus.

"HEH JANGAN! Nanti aja pake mobil gue, oke? Jawab dulu dong."

"Iye iye, jangan ketawa tapi. Jadi sebenernya… dulu gue nonton pelem tentang orang sakit gitu, dokternya itu subhanallah gantengnya WAW pasiennya matek sih, tapi dokternya tetep WAW AMAJING di kenangan gue, peduli amat sama pasiennya. Gue jadi berpikir kalo jadi dokter itu pasti ganteng hmmm….." CURHAT KAN KETAUAN GUE UDAH KAGA NORMAL DARI KECIL. Jaman orang nonton kapten tsubasa demenan gue nonton acara rudi khoirudin demo masak UGH jaman orang nonton kera sakti, gue nungguin iklan Sutra sambil makan pop mie. UGH.

"….Boleh tau judul pelemnya?"

"Buku Harian Nayla."

"FAK, STEVE EMANUEL YA? GANTENG EMANG."

"TOS DULU DONG BRO" Etjie banget deh bro, kirain yang salah orientasi seksual sejak kecil gue doang wkwk salahkan emak bapak gue ngasih minum susu pediasure expire 9 tahun lalu :333

"Tapi gue yakin sih lo ga bakalan keterima."

"MAU LO APA SIH JUN. GASUKA SAMA MY DREAM HAHH?"

"IYA. KALO LO MASUK FK NANTI SIAPA YANG NEMENIN GUWEH DI BINUS? "

"GUE MISKIN GA BISA SEKOLAH DI BINUS OON. BIAR PUN BISA BAYAR GUE GA BISA MENYAMAKAN HIDUP GUE DENGAN ORANG-ORANG KAYA KAYAK LO~~~~~" Eyahhh mulai ga selo, mulai goyang-goyang gue.

"UGH. JAHAT." Jun merajuk sok monyong sok membuang muka. Capek deh.

"Huh, jangan marah dong jun…." Gue toel aja tahi lalatnya hihihiy demen gue ma ni item kecil2 choco chip.

"Uuuuuu." Dianya juga demen ditoel2 wakwak dasar ababil kampong aleyyyyyy demennya makan sozissss sonaisss.

"Jangan mayah ya abangssss"

"Uh Uh yaudah." Jinak juga dia. "Pokoknya kalo lo ga keterima snmptn, lapor gue aja, gue kenalan sama rektor UInya jadi kita bisa main belakang ehemmmm."

"WOH DASAR CALON KORUPTOR"

"Iya nih, can't stop corrupting your love :*"

"UUUUUUUU KAMU BISA AJAAAAAAAA" /TABOK JUN MPE KAYANG/ "brisik maho! Ogah gue unyu2an sama lo lagi! GUE CABS!"

Huh, harusnya gue di rumah nih ngereview pelajaran, yahhhhh yaudah lah ya… gue mangkal di KFC depan dulu. Pesenan gue biasanya paha bawah crispy.. hem paha ya… jadi inget pahanya kak ai-

"Nino! Kebetulan banget kamu juga makan disini?"

…..FAK KAK AIBA 

"I…iya kak!" YA AMPUN DIA NEPOK PUNDAK GUE DARI BELAKANG YA AMPUN GANTENG BEUD UH GANTENG ABIS HARI INI PAKE HOODY ITEM TRUS PAKE CELANA NANGGUNG PLUS KETS MERAH YOLOOOOO GANTENG BEUD GUE MAU NANGIS, tinggal pake efek angin-angin pasti perfect abis ini lelaki!

"Mau semeja bareng?" Mimpi apa semalem! Berasa kencan beud ga sih idup ini?

"Oh mau kak, kebetulan banyak yang mau aku tanya, boleh kan hehe?" STAY CALM AND SEMEJA BARENG. Bodo amat gue muna berbohong :")

"Sip, yuk duduk di lantai dua." Uhhhhhh dia pesenannya sama persis sama guweh UGH unyunya ga nahan. Akhirnya kita duduk di sebuah pojok sepi dengan pemandangan super romantis. Kayak mau ditembak banget sih gue.

"Ga nyangka aja ketemu kakak disini hehehehe."

"KFC kan langganan kakak, kan Kazunari Fans Club."

PUFT ALAY SIH tapi gue tersipu malu seperti semut merahnya mas chrisye.

"Ah Aaaaaah apaaan sih kaaak."

"Hahahaha. Kamu mau belajar apa dulu nih?"

"Ekonomi kak."

"Ada yang mau kamu tanyain dari soal-soal kemaren?"

"Ini nih soal Demand and Supply aku selalu kagok gajelas kalo liat grafiknya Gimana ya kak… soal yang nomer 17 nih." UGH 17 kan tanggal ulang taun gueehhh skalian umur gue sekarang, kak aibaba inget ga yahh hihihihi

"…Duh kok susah ya, kakak bbm guru lain dulu deh." FAK gue lupa dia rada bego di ekonomi. Padahal ngakunya nguliah jurusan itu.

"Ih kak aiba gimana sih, btw aku boleh minta pin kakak gaaaa?"

"Hem? Bolehhhh nih add ya 4184AIBA, pin cantik kan nih? Langka kan hehehe."

"UHHH OKE ACCEPT YA." ….FU baru inget belom isi pulsa… paket gaul gue udah abis SHID. Ganti topic aja deh. "Btw kak, kakak kan jurusan ekonomi nih, kok ga ngerti sih soal tadi?"

"Kakak kan ga lulus dulu heheheheh." …ADA HARGA ADA BARANG NEEN.

"Ke…kenapa kok bisa?"

"….yah….kakak dituduh melakukan kegiatan anarkhi pas demo mahasiswa hehe…"

….HAH? LO NGAPAIN? LO MEMBUAT PULUHAN POLISI BUKA BAJU GARA-GARA PHEROMONE LO YANG KELEWATAN ITU? ANARKI BANGET SIH.

"de..demi apa kakak suka aja ya ikut demo.."

"Itu gara-gara temen kakak! Dia ninggalin kakak di tengah demo!" WAW DIA CURCOL!

"…kok jahat kak?"

"Emang kan ngeselin banget, padahal gue suka sama di- UPS" HAH? KAK AIBA SUKA SAMA TUH ORANG? SIAPA TUH BANGSAT WAHHHHHHH BAKAL GUE TANTANG NIH DI ADU PANCO MINGGU BESOK.

"SUKA?"

"E..enggak.. duhhh jadi galau kan nih…" …ya ampun wajah galaunya aja… duhhh imut ucul banget kasiannnn pengen gue taro di antara dua ketek gue alias gue peluk dengan kehangatan :"(

"NINOMIYA. KAMU MASIH ADA WAKTU BUAT PACARAN YA?"

…..Kenal deh suaranya…..

"HEH?" SIAPA NIH GUE DITOYOR. "PAK.. PAK OHNO?"

"Udah bentar lagi snmptn masih aja kamu jalan-jalan! Biar libur kamu harus tetep belajar!" Gile ngapain nih dia disini mergokin gue kayak pacar gue aja sih ihhhhhh tapi dia pake baju bebas ganteng juga waw mana lehernya keliatan gitu berkilauan.. eitssss nggak neen, cukup kak aiba aja.

"Belajar kok! Nih dia itu guru BTA aku!"

"….kamu BTA Juga?" SHIT DIA GATAU KALO GUE BTA JUGA. "Oooooh gitu ya." Ke..kenapa dia marah?

"Hahaha salam kenal saya Aiba, guru BTAnya Nino. Mas sendiri?"

"Saya GURU INTENnya!"

"wahhh profesi kita sama ya. Kebetulan sekali nih saya harus pulang hehehe jadi gantiin saya aja yah. Bye nino!" EH EH EH? EHH APAAN NIH? LOOHHH APAAN KAK AIBA?

"Dengan senang hati wahhhhh." Si Ohno benger-benger jelek! UH SEBEL! PERGI AJA DEH DASAR OM-OM MESUM! "Jadi… mulai darimana nih?"

.

.

PLIS

_To be continued_

_ Preview Chp 3_

_ "DASAR ANAK GA TAU DIUNTUNG!"_

_ "Ah enggak… aku.. maaf ya bisa ga, ga ngomongin itu."_

_ "Gi..gimana nihh besok udah ujian!"_


End file.
